Pet creation
Pet creation is the process by which Beast Masters employ genetic engineering to create pets. =Incubation Process= *Here's a brief step-by-step, an excellent checklist to making your own pet *Chart of Bio-Engineer Crafting Equipment & Basic Process Flow *Alternate Beastmaster Chart Equipment Needed: #Incubator Unit #DNA Sample- Obtained from creatures in the wild. Does not require any consumable equipment. The expertise box: DNA Harvesting will grant you a bonus to the minimum value of DNA extracted. DNA percentage applies to mutation chance only and will have no impact on a conventional pet build. #Enzymes (3 Hydrolase, 6 Isomerase and 3 Lyase. Getting them will be explained) You will use 1 hydrolase, 2 isomerase, and 1 lyase during each of the three experimentation stages. #Geothermal Power from a Geothermal Power Generator (50K to fill incubator, not all is used to make a pet, only 7.5K power used per pet. OQ will not impact your pet's DPS/armor bonus. Geothermal power PE has no impact on pet building. Optional: #Enzyme Processor #Enzyme Re-Processor #Enzyme Extractor (for gathering Hydrolase, or you can buy some) Procedure * Put Incubator in your house (or guild hall) * Put a point in BM to the right of the middle starting box (Picture of a egg) * Use DNA ability on a live creature till you get a DNA sample (looks like the healers touch buff.) ** Not all creatures will be sampleable, you may need to get them through mutations, I.E. Rancor, Graul, Acklay, possibly Kimogilas, Krayts etc. * Then kill any creatures and loot them till you get a few enzymes (Isomerases, they have a % stat) * Forage till you get some enzymes (Lyases) * Kill more creatures and use the Enzyme extration tool on the corpse * Go back to your house and put geothermal power into the incubator * Using the radial menu to open the incubator * Insert the DNA * Close the incubator Experimentation Phase * Use the radial menu on the incubator to start the expermintation session * Adjust the temperature and nutrients bars. Temperature adjusts color and armor/attack rating (Higher temperature is more attack, armor is boosted at cooler levels), nutrient levels adjust how enzyme purity points from hydrolases are spent between the 3 categories, you need at least 1 purity point on your enzyme for the nutrient gauge to have anything to spend. Also, be sure to click on the little bubbles to spend your points, or you won't be able to hit commit. * Place any enzyme purity points you have available into the sub-categories (aggression, intellect, cunning, etc.) * Put enzymes into the incubator. * Finally hit "Commit" * You will then have to wait for the next session (a day and a half to 12 hours depending on your incubator functionality rating and if you spent points to reduce the incubator cooldown time on your expertise) to experiment on your pet, giving you time to refine your enzymes. Note: Cleansing the incubator will not reduce your cooldown, you canswitch incubators, and still have to wait out the countdown tomake a new pet. * Repeat these steps 2 (from Experimentation Phase Header and down) times, then when the egg is ready, use "formulate egg" to make the egg appear in the hopper on the incubator. Note: Hydrolases purity does not round up! So if you're trying to get a capped, 60-point pet, and you use 2 20-purity hydros and a 19.99 hydro, you will get a 59 point pet. (Many people get frustrated when they re-process hydros, only to get a 19.99, just under the perfect hydro. =Mutations= There are many Mutations that can happen in the incubation process, very few have actually been found and even fewer repeated. There are 3 types, one that affects stats, another that affects stats and appearance (Type 2) and another that drastically affects appearance and alters stats even more. The following is a list of mutations compiled by viper-can on the Star Wars Galaxies forums (Some of the names are conjectural because the mutation hasn't been achieved yet). Add your data to the Mutation Research and help find the next Mutation. *Acklay (Mutation) From a Kliknik *Blistmok (Mutation) From a Blurrg *Chubafly From a Chuba *Co-Henpa From a Cu Pa *Fanged Tiglon From a Panther/Razorcat *Horned Raptor From a Kai Tok *Mutated Acklay (Developers say it will become a quest reward) *Mutated Boar *Mutated Borgax *Mutated Dewback *Mutated Jax *Winged Quenker *Spiked Rancor (Developers referred to it as this) *Mutated Slice Hound *Varasquactyl From either a Squill or Varactyl ( confirmed source) Some of these have had confirmed color Combinations. You can find them on the forums, but there is a list here Category:Beast Mastery Category:Pets